A walk in his shoes
by Antlers
Summary: Even if you trusted your significant other completely, wouldn't you like to know what they are doing when you aren't there?


"Edward, dear, give me a kiss before you go!" I sang to my husband.

Edward grinned and waltzed over to me. As he put his forehead against mine, he whispered, "I love you, Bells." I smiled and kissed him. We stayed like until a car horn honked impatiently outside.

"Gotta go, babe. See you later." He grinned mischievously and ran out the door. Smiling, I leaned up against a doorway for support. We had been married for a year and a half, yet a simple kiss still left me giddy and breathless. I smiled and gazed down at my wedding ring. Edward told me that he had to save up for a year to buy it for me. It was 12 karat diamond on a golden band. On the inside were the words, _My one and only_.

A shrill ring snapped me back to Earth. At first I couldn't remember what it could be, but when I caught the scent of cookies, I remembered that I had put cookies into the oven for later. I ran out into the kitchen and waited for the initial blast of heat to be over before I put on my oven mitten and pulled out the pan full of cookies. The smell overpowered my senses so I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wonderful smell of home baked chocolate chip cookies. I sat them out on the counter to cool and walked over to our small kitchen table. I gazed around the room, patting myself on the back for such amazing color schemes. The carpet was a sunny yellow, and the walls were a sky blue. When choosing colors, I had wanted it to seem open, almost like we were outside all the time. Edward loved the outdoors.

"And I love Edward!" I squealed. After my fit of laughter, I walked over to the cookies and picked one up. I took a huge bite out of the cookie and almost moaned. Something about these cookies was just so…perfect. I sighed and wished that Edward were here to eat some with me.

"Oh silly Bella, I'll just take some to Edward! I'll stay there with him until his lunch break ends." I placed 6 cookies in a container quickly but carefully, sealed the lid, put it in my purse, and walked out the door to my car.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Once I was at Edward's building, I parked the car in the lot. I stepped out and looked at the sky, marveling in its beauty. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and even though it was sunny, there was enough of a breeze to keep me from getting uncomfortable. The wind whipped my long hair around my face, making me giggle. I love the wind.

I watched a butterfly flutter to Edward's building and then ran after it. The way it beat its wings was definitely a thing of beauty. The butterfly suddenly changed its course, and flew in the direction of the park. "Bye, butterfly," I sang. I wonder where it'll end up.

The doors opened for me, and a burst of air-conditioning hit me, making me shiver. "Hello, Angela!" I called to the receptionist.

Angela swiveled in her chair to face me. "Oh hey, Bella!" she greeted me. She leaned back in the chair and called out, "Hey everyone, Bella's here!" Various hellos were said.

"It's nice to see you all. Angela, do you know if Edward is in a meeting right now? I brought some cookies to share on his lunch break."

"Hold on, let me check." Angela typed something into her computer and clicked around with her mouse for a few seconds. "No, he's not in a meeting, so you can go right on up. Don't worry about security, everyone here knows you anyway." She smiled.

Another smile lit my face. "Thank you, Angela!" I turned to go but stopped. "Would you like a cookie?" I asked her.

Angela laughed. "Yes, please." I handed her a cookie and skipped to the elevator. My yellow sundress swayed in time with my steps. I stepped into the elevator where several other people were waiting to go to their floor. I smiled at them and pushed the button for Edwards's floor. Everyone waited patiently for the elevator to get to their floor, people got on, got off. It was just so organized.

Finally, the elevator dinged and I waved goodbye to everyone in the elevator, receiving a few back. I knew which door was Edward's. A few months ago he had gotten promoted, therefore receiving his own office. Ambling down the hall, I watched my feet. It seemed almost robot. Left, right, left, right, left…why not try something new? I skipped on each foot twice before switching over and repeating. I was so caught up in my skipping that I almost went past Edward's door.

I stood back and knocked on it politely. Even if the person in there was my husband, I still followed the rule 'Knock first, and then enter.' After waiting a few seconds, I pressed my ear to the door so I could hear Edward. I stifled a giggle at how silly I was being.

There was a lot of shuffling, a few grunts, and something that sounded like a…zipper? There was also a woman's voice whispering, and a deep baritone which was definitely Edward.

"Edward?" I asked through the door.

"Ahm, hold on a second, Bells. Just gotta…ugnh…fix this pile of papers, okay?" he said.

"Okay, but hurry. The cookies are getting cold." I said.

There was a few more seconds of shuffling, and then the door opened. Edward, my glory, my love stood in the doorway, his hair slightly ruffled, his clothes wrinkled. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrinkled my nose. Something wasn't right.

"Edward, you taste funny." I told him. He froze for a second, and then relaxed.

"I just finished eating." He said, chuckling as if there was some joke I was missing. I peered around his shoulder trying to see the woman who was in there.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, blocking my view.

"I want to see who was in here! Did she eat with you? Are you not hungry anymore?" I held up the container of cookies. "I brought cookies for us."

Edward smiled and kissed my nose. "Cookies would be great." He handed me a few dollar bills and said, "Can you run downstairs and get us both a Coke? Thanks, babe." With that, he closed the door in my face, leaving me staring at a door completely and thoroughly confused.

**A/N: I have a good feeling about this story. Seriously, if I can remember one of my dreams long enough to write it down, then it must be pretty freaking awesome.**

**Anyway, I want to clear something up. Bella is not retarded or anything, she is one of those truly good people. She only really sees the beauty in things. Edward is her one true love, and she trusts him completely. So, yeah.**

**Review.**


End file.
